hey_whats_up_boyeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody's Alternative Friends
"Cody's Alternative Friends" is the fourth episode of season one of Hey What's Up Boy, and the fourth of the overall series. It first aired on April 20,2016. The episode was written by Patricia Forrester, and directed by David Trainer. Plot Cody and Shawn do a presentation on air pollution that doesn't go over very well with Mr Feeny. He blames himself for letting them chose their own partners and assigns them new ones: Shawn is partnered with Stuart Minkus and Cody is with Kelsey Lawrence. Cody is less than thrilled to be partnered with the "totally strange" girl but Mr Feeny is firm on his choice. At lunch, Cody overhears some girls badmouthing a "total Brillo head" and thinks they're talking about him. Feeling self-conscious he asks Shawn's opinion but doesn't get much help there. Topanga stops by his table to confirm plans that she's coming over to his house and to ask that they sign a petition on behalf of the librarian. Apparently the elderly librarian is being forced to retire but Cody and Shawn couldn't care less. After Topanga leaves, they talk about her and Minkus sitting at the "weirdo table" at lunch then come up with a possible solution for Cody's hair problem. Shawn will call his sister to get what she uses to straighten her hair. After school, Kelsey and Cody meet up to work on their report but can't seem to agree how to present it. Cody wants to do a quick, in and out presentation while Kelsey is leaning towards performance art. After performing her eponymous "Donut in the Sky" poem, Cody and Kelsey talk about fitting in vs. being true to yourself. Kelsey doesn't care that people make fun of her and thinks Cody does a good job of blending in, except for his red baseball cap. That's when Shawn arrives with his sister's hair supplies. After tricking Kelsey into leaving, the two boys head upstairs and set out to straighten Cody's hair but things go horribly wrong when he leaves the chemicals in his hair for too long. With unnaturally smooth and hardened hair, Cody gets no real advice from his parents and brother. He refuses to go to school but it's not up to him. Everyone at school laughs at Cody's new hair, except for Kelsey . That's why he finds himself sitting at her table during lunch. The so-called "weirdo table" have trouble getting their petition signed and Cody thinks it's because they don't know anything about their fellow classmates. While the weirdo kids like watching Crossfire or Angela Lansbury, Cody's old friends prefer Beavis and Butthead. He believes in order for them to get signatures, they need to get people's attention. Kelsey and her friends are intrigued and thus they hatch a plan. After school, Cody puts curlers in his hair in an attempt to look normal again but that looks worse than his previous hair; even Kelsey and the "weirdos" laugh. Despite his hair, Cody doesn't let his new friends down. They handcuff themselves and form a chain blocking the exit hall of the school at the end of the day. They're met with hostility at first but Cody convinces his fellow classmates that it's better to petition the old, senile librarian to stay than to allow the school board to hire some new, young, potentially strict librarian. With the task accomplished, Minkus and the other "weirdos" uncuff themselves and leave. Kelsey and Cody are left, still handcuffed to their lockers and share their first kiss, much to Cody's shock and embarrassment. In the end, Cody's hair returns to normal and he finds out the girls who were supposedly badmouthing his hair were actually talking about another boy. Though he goes back to having lunch with his old buddies, he and Topanga share a look (and Kelsey shows off her new red baseball cap). Cast Main Cast * Ryan Johnson as Cody Matthews * as Shawn Hunter * as Eric Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * as Stuart Minkus * as Morgan Matthews * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Nick Cataldo Trump as Kelsey Lawrence Guest Cast *Marla Sokoloff as Paige *Megan Parlen as Barbara *Katie Jane Johnston as Hillary *Matthew Bartilson as Darren *Marty York as Larry *Sam Horrigan as Student #1 *Chris Owen as Ned Category:Season 1